


Pissy Pogchamp

by CourtJesterJingleAlong



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: ;-;, Anyways, Inflation, M/M, god please forgive me, major character death be warned, monokuma has an inflation kink, pissboy taka, this is a bit its just a good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27988215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtJesterJingleAlong/pseuds/CourtJesterJingleAlong
Summary: God please forgive me
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Monokuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Pissy Pogchamp

“Ur full of piss arent you my little pog champ” Monokuma growled while pissing on Taka.  
“Y... yes mwister monokwuma” Taka fucking exploded

**Author's Note:**

> If ur reading this its purple’s fault <3


End file.
